Unidentified Object No Flying
by Corle
Summary: Team Gai found out a bizarre object buried in the woods where they train. What’s that? Nobody knows maybe except one but that’s secret. Could it be U.F.O? Or treasure? Nobody knows either. Tsunadesama, ANBU and team others came to examine it.
1. Treasure

Disclaimer: Of course I dun own Naruto

Summery: Team Gai found out a bizarre object buried in the woods where they train. What's that? Nobody knows (maybe … except one but that's secret). Could it be U.F.O? Or treasure? Nobody knows (of course just except one). Tsunade-sama, ANBU and team others came to examine. What will they do?

Warning: OOC-ness.

**Unidentified Object No Flying**

_Corle_

**Chapter 1: Treasure**

It was a sunny summer morning. As usual, Team Gai train in the woods but today they have a mission.

"MISSION?" Tenten yelled. "What's the mission?"

"The mission is …" Gai-sensei answers her jovially.

Two hours later

"Ouch…" Tenten groaned as rubbed her hands gently.

"What's wrong, Tenten?"

"I hurt. Can we stop for a while, Gai-sensei?"

"Nope nope. We have to go on when the Flames of Youth still burn in our bodies." Gai-sensei said excitedly. "You must know that."

"I knew that, Gai-sensei. I'll try my best to do." She said vigilantly when heard words 'the Flames of Youth' from her sensei.

"GOOD, TEAM GAI, TRY HARD." Gai-sensei bawled.

"Yep, sensei." Lee replied unanimously and joyfully before so-murderous-glint from teammates.

"But … why do we dig here up? It's waste of time." She said and moved the hoe hard.

"I think someone buried something underground, we have to find out it. That can be treasure." Gai-sensei answered and hoed continuously with excitement.

"If found out we would be wealthy." Lee said and imagined. "I'll use that money to buy a lot of flowers, gifts for Sakura-chan and she'll like me…"

"If I had that money, I would buy a lot of weapons. I'll cut you to a thousand pieces and then bury you with all the flowers you bought." She said with a fretty tone. "And you, Neji, what will you do?"

"Hn. I'm not interested in money." Neji answered coldly.

Lee, Tenten and Gai-sensei sweat-dropped.

"Neji, are you man?"

"Yep. I'm a man, just … a man wasn't greedy." He said peacefully and hoed leisurely.

"He alluded that we're greedy men, ne?" Lee asked.

"Not allude, he spoke directly to us." Gai-sensei replied.

"Include me?" Tenten added and angrily looked at Neji.

30 mins later

"_cop"_

"What's the matter, Tenten? The hoe was broken again, wasn't it? You broke five hoes." Lee said.

"Exactly, she broke six hoes." Neji added.

"Hey you guys, I admit that I broke six former but I didn't broke this hoe. If broke, the sound must be _'crack'_ instead of _'cop'_." Tenten reproached and raise the intact hoe to teammates. "Here it is, unchanged and intact."

"I saw, Tenten. So … what's that sound?" Lee asked her.

"I don't know and not care either." She said angrily.

"You must care about it. Do you need money to buy the weapons to cut Lee off?" Neji smirked. "Maybe … you hoed something like-"

"T.R.E.A.S.U.R.E!" Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei yelled joyfully and hoed as fast as possible.

Neji sweat-dropped. "But … that can be a piece of piteous hoes of her. She said that she wasn't greedy. Hn"

But nobody in his team heard that. They're very busy, so …

5 mins later

"YOOOOOOOOOSH! WE FOUND OUT IT!". Gai-sensei cried aloud happily.

"Yeah, Gai-sensei. We'll be wealthy." Lee added and dreamed of wealthy future.

"I'll buy a lot of flowers and gifts for Anko-chan, too." Gai imaged. "And then … I'll ask her to be my-"

"HEY HEY!" Tenten interposed her sensei. "You have to share them for me. I found out them first."

"Okay, Tenten, the beautiful flower of Team Gai, we'll share them for you and … Neji, too."

"I don't need them." He said coldly.

"No … I'll replace you to get them, neh, Neji?" Tenten entreated him and shook him roughly.

"Let me go, Tenten." He said grudgingly and glared at her.

She realized that she shook him mercilessly, so … she smiled at him as sweetly as possible and run as far as possible from him.

"Gomen nasai, Neji. I didn't premeditate, really not, forgive me."

"I saw you, Tenten. Don't think you can hide behind those trees."

"But if found me, what would you do? Kill me?" Tenten said. "No, Hyuuga will never do that."

"Yes, I won't punish you by killing you but I'll get your treasure." Neji said and smirked.

"NO NO." She yelled and run fast to his spot. "I won't let you do that, Neji. I'll kill you to protect those treasures."

Upon these words, she took shurikens from her pocket and threw them to him, began their war.

"Do we restrain them, sensei?" Lee asked his sensei.

"I think …no." Gai answered.

Finally, they decided that … won't restrain, and let the war continuous happening, so … they stood still looking at Tenten and Neji 'train' amid the smoke and fire of the battlefield. The battle was more balanced than everyday. Tenten became stronger and more determined, people said that this can be called 'the power of love', er … sorry this can be called 'the power of money', and her chakra seemed to become unlimited. The war happened so drastically until …

"Neji, stop stop."

"What?" Neji seemed to be surprised at interrupting the war from his teammate. "Stop?"

"Yeah, can we-?" She smiled at him friendly.

"Never." He said and smirked.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No"

"Neji, but-"

"No." He grinned complacently because of making his teammate angry.

"N.E.J.I." She shouted at him furiously. "BUT I'M SOOOO HUNGRY. I HAVE TO STOP THIS BATTLE TO HAVE LUNCH."

"I don't have to have lunch." He replied calmly.

"But I need. If I didn't, I would die." She looked at him with pressing glint. "Please. We'll continuous later, heh?"

He was soundless after hearing her words, seemed to consider carefully about the offer. The air gradually became heavy and stuffy, plunge her into frightfulness. She could smell murderous air around here, be sent from him.

"Ha, Neji, you don't have to look at me like that. I see, I see, maybe … you're hungry too, aren't you? Heh?" She tried to smile at him and …

"This is a humor fic, not horror, action. So I'll stop looking at you like this." Neji said coolly.

"Yeah, that's right." She smiled at him again.

"But this fic isn't a romance, so I won't accept your offer easily only because you smiled at me sweetly."

"So … what'll you do?" She worried when seeing his smirk.

"Nothing. You can go to have lunch." He said and sat down, lean against the nearest tree.

"I-I can?"

"Yep."

"What's about the battle?"

"You won. You can get my treasure."

"Really? You said this fic isn't a romance."

"Yep."

Tenten fainted away suddenly.

One hour later

"I wanna eat …" She mumbled while sleeping.

"What did she say?" Lee asked anxiously.

"She said she wanna eat you." Neji answered him coolly.

"What? Really?"

"She said she wanna cut you off to a thousand piece, then fry you." Neji smirked.

"But she said she'll bury me, not fry."

"What makes you think like that? She'll fry you like a fish."

"NO NO NO. Even though she's like tomboy but she won't be too wicked to fry her teammate like a fish. NOOOO-" Lee yelled, said and yelled consternatedly.

"Lee, calm down."

"Could you b-be calm down when y-your teammate intended t-to fry you like a-a fish?" Lee stammered.

"More than that. I can be calm when she's gnawing me." Neji sighed and showed his teammate that 'the flower of Team Gai' was holding his hand tightly and gnawing tastily.

Lee's frozen.

"Lee, Lee!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You look-"

"What?"

"You look like a statue can speaking." Neji said coolly as release his hand from his teammate's denture.

"…"

"Have you ever seen 'The deep blue sea' film?" Neji asked Lee who's still frozen.

"No. I just see 'Shark Tale' film."

"It's fine too."

"But why did you ask me about that?"

"You saw the denture of shark, didn't you? Her denture and denture of shark are alike."

"Are you hurt?" Lee looked at his teammate anxiously.

"I'm acquainted with that." Neji sighed. "Now she's gnawing my leg."

"W-what? We have to wake her up."

"If she woke up, she could eat you instead of me." He smirked.

"_yawn"_

"What are you doing, guys? _yawn_" Tenten smiled at her teammates happily,

"You look so happy." Neji said.

"_yawn_ Maybe because I ate lunch." She smiled happily again.

"But you didn't-"

Neji hurriedly covered Lee's mouth and whisper in his ear. "Do you wanna be eaten by her?"

"No no." Lee sweat-dropped.

"What's the matter with you, Lee?" Tenten said. "Are you fine?"

"Fine. Very fine." Lee tried to smile at her.

"But I don't know why I'm still hungry? Perhaps I have to eat more." She yawned and looked at her teammates. "Guys, are you-"

"No no, not me. Neji has better taste than me." Lee said and hid behind Neji.

Tenten burst out laughing, looked at her teammates and then laughed again.

"Mwhaha. You two look like two fried fish. Hahaha! I just wanna ask you to go to have lunch with me. Mwahahahaha !"

'_Fried fish'_ Lee thought. _'She really intended to fry me like a fish.'_ Lee sweat-dropped again.

"T-tenten, can I ask y-you a-a question?" Lee stammered.

"Yep."

"Do you wanna eat me or Neji?"

5 mins passed silently

"Mwahahahaha. What the hell makes you think like that? Wahahaha."

"Answer me." Lee said seriously.

"You look serious, so I'll answer seriously too, heh?" Tenten said with 'affected seriousness'. "Really, I'm hungry right now, so hungry, ya know, so I want … uhm… wanna eat BOTH YOU." Tenten laughed craftily.

"So do you want to fry or boil?" Neji added and smirked inner.

"Ah, let me think." She thought and said happily. "Make sushi, yeah, I'll cut you and make sushi and … Lee." She looked around to find her piteous teammate. "Where's Lee?"

"He seems to be scared. Don't joke anymore, Tenten!"

"But you joke him first."

"But you gnawed me first, do you remember?"

"W-what? Me?" Tenten yelled amazingly.

"Yep." Neji smirked at her.

"I thought that's Gai-sensei. Luckily." She sighed for relief. "But you have a good taste, Neji." She smiled happily.

Neji sweat-dropped. _'She's looking at me … er … or she really wanna eat me, no no.'_

"Where's Gai-sensei? What is he doing?" Tenten said. "I'm worried."

Neji sighed for relief because she changed topic.

"Worried for her treasure?"

"Yep. What do you think I'm worried for? Gai-sensei, huh? NEVERRR!" She yelled.

10 mins passed

"What must we do? Stand still or find them?"

"Finding them is better."

"Okay. Let's go!" She cried joyfully. "MY TREASURE, I'M COMINGGGGGGG!"

10 mins later

"Hey, Lee …" Tenten waved her hand to her teammate and … he run away from her at once and keep distance about 20 metes.

'_Stupid guy, Lee_.' She thought.

"Gai-sensei, how's the treasure?" She asked her sensei.

"Unchanged and …" Gai-sensei said as showed an unidentified metal-object dishearteningly.

"I don't think that's treasure." Neji said coolly to his sensei.

"W—WHAT?" She yelled.

"I think so." Gai-sensei sighed and looked at U.O (unidentified object) demurely. "That seems to be …"

T.B.C


	2. A Bomb

Disclaimer: Of course I dun own Naruto  
Summery: Team Gai found out a bizarre object buried in the woods where they train. What's that? Nobody knows (maybe … except one but that's secret). Could it be U.F.O? Or treasure? Nobody knows (of course just except one). Tsunade-sama, ANBU and team others came to examine. What will they do?  
Warning: OOC-ness.

**Unidentified Object No Flying**  
_Corle_

"_I don't think that's treasure." Neji said coolly to his sensei._

"_W—WHAT?" Tenten yelled._

"_I think so." Gai-sensei sighed and looked at U.O (unidentified object) demurely. "That seems to be …"_

**Chapter 2: A Bomb**

"What do think about it, Gai-sensei?" Tenten said anxiously.

"That can be-" Gai-sensei hummed.

"A bomb." Neji interrupted.

Tenten froze.

Three mins passed

Fortunately, it was a sunny summer noon, so the ice melted so quickly. Tenten was released from ice and …

"What will we do?" She said coldly.

"Are you fine, Tenten?" Lee asked. "You sound like Neji."

"Really? I sound like him? Nope, never-"

"You mean to say that my voice's bad, huh?" Neji frowned at his teammates.

"Not bad, heh Tenten?" Lee smiled forcedly at Neji and gave a nudge to her.

"Yeah, not bad, exactly…" Tenten coldly answered. "Your voice's so horribly."

"I think she really has a problem." Neji said and had an inquisitive look at her. "Maybe … she took a chill."

"Took a chill or get sunstroke?" Gai-sensei asked anxiously.

"Both." Neji coldly said.

Tenten froze again. But this time, she didn't have high-temperature thaw the ice, because it thawed by 'the Flames of Youth' according to Gai-sensei but people said that called 'the Flames of Anger', who's right? Nobody knows and nobody cares for it. Now she's using it to burn Neji.

"Hey, Neji , I'll fry you." She yelled as run after him.

1 hour later

"The war actually ended, didn't it?" Gai-sensei asked his students.

"Yep." Neji and Tenten replied in chorus.

"Okay, what will we do with that U.O?" Gai-sensei asked himself and sighed dishearteningly.

"Sensei, we'll look for a way." Lee stated elatedly.

"Do you think so, Lee?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei." Lee ardently answered.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

Neji and Tenten sweat-dropped.

"They started again." Tenten sighed. "It's waste of time. What will we do?"

"Play cards?" Neji said and took a pack of cards from his pocket.

"Not interested." She frowned.

"Play chess?" He threw a pack of cards out and took chessboard from his pocket.

"No. B-but … h-how can your pocket contain that chessboard?" She asked surprisedly.

"This fic is humor, so everything can be exaggerated." He explained. "And play chess champion?"

"No."

"Play go?" He asked.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama taught me but I read 'Hikaru no Go' first."

"I wanna play go too, so … will you teach me, neh?"

"Okay. But we have to wait until this fic ends."

"Troublesome!" She hummed.

"Or do you wanna play 'Greed Island' game?"

"What's this game?"

"Have you ever seen 'HunterxHunter' manga or anime?" Neji asked.

"No." She replied briefly. "It seems to be so interesting, ne?"

"Maybe." He sighed. "So … go for a walk with me?"

"No. This fic isn't a romance." Tenten answered coldly.

"How troublesome!" Neji sighed again.

30 mins passed

"I'm so bored." Tenten sighed as untied braids she plaited.

"I'm really tired of your pranks, Tenten. Can you stop for a while?"

"Okay, okay. But I like your hair, it's so soft, smooth and …" She said and suddenly became silent.

"Tenten, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask you?"

"Ask about?"

"Answer me honestly, that …" She hummed. "Are you boy?"

Neji froze.

"Answer me, Neji." She shook him gently.

The ice didn't thaw.

She shook him stronger.

The ice didn't thaw.

She shook him roughly.

The ice was unchanged.

She sighed. "Okay, I knew how to thaw the ice quickly."

"…"

"I knew you are gay, you liked Sasuke, because I saw you hid his pictures under pillow and you became angry when you saw Sakura and Sasuke were together." She grinned.

"_Crack…"_

"Ice didn't thaw but it broke and-" She mumbled and sweat-dropped.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" He shouted at her. "I DON'T LIKE UCHIHA. I NEVER HIDE ANY PICTURE UNDER PILLOW. I WASN'T JEALOUS OF SAKURA. I DON'T LIKE ANYONE."

"But it's useful, isn't it?" She looked at him with sinless glint.

"Nope."

"B-but … it released you from the ice."

"Yep. We must return their spot, perhaps they finished that touched theme." Neji said and stepped forward his sensei and teammate.

Tenten hove a sigh of relief.

"He changed topic quickly. Why?" She mumbled. "Or he is really gay!"

Neji threw if-you-still-say-about-that-I-will-kill-you glint to her.

2 mins later

"This place's rather wet, heh?"

"Tears of them." Neji stated.

"W--WHAT? REALLY?"

"Yep."

"S.O H.O.R.R.I.B.L.E… ew …" She said and held his hand tightly.

"Don't hold my hand."

"Why?" She asked him with a good-natured face. "Neji, why?"

"I don't wanna repeat it anymore." He grumbled. "This fic isn't a romance."

"Okay, okay." She smiled at him slyly. "But you have to carry me on your back. This ground is so dirty. If you don't, I'll tell everybody that you are gay."

Neji sweat-dropped.

"And if I do, everybody will tell you that I am a pervert."

"So…"

"Okay"

Tenten grinned.

3 mins later

They came to the spot their sensei and teammates stood near the U.O.

"That can be a bomb …" Their sensei stated solemnly. "But that can be not."

Neji, Tenten and Lee sweat-dropped.

"We must open it." Lee said

"But it doesn't any cover and lock." Tenten said after examining that U.O.

"We'll smash it up."

"BAKA!" Tenten shouted at him. "If you did, it would explode and we would die."

"B-but … why would it explode if we smashed it?"

"Because it's a bomb, A BOMB, DO YOU HEAR CLEARLY?" She shouted in his ear. "It'll explode if it collides though lightly."

"B-but you beat it so powerfully, didn't you?" Lee said.

"This fact …" She had a puzzled smile and …

5 mins passed silently

"That can be a time bomb." Gai stated solemnly. "Maybe not."

Neji, Tenten and Lee sweat-dropped again.

"What means?" Lee asked.

"It was designed to explode at preset time."

"How do we know preset-time?"

"It has a digital watch, run backward on surface."

"I examined it but I didn't see anything on surface." Tenten stated.

"Maybe … it's inside."

"So will we smash it up, neh?" Lee added.

"But it'll explode." Tenten grumbled.

"But it's a time bomb."

"A time bomb could explode too if you smashed it up." Gai explained.

"So how do we know time, Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked his sensei.

"We'll open it." Lee added.

"But it'll explode." She grumbled again.

"But that's a time bomb."

"It could explode if you smashed it up, Lee."

"We must know preset-time to … so we have to smash it up." Lee said with a gentle tone.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA-LEE!" She cried aloud. "IT WOULD EXPLODE IF YOU SMASHED IT UP THOUGH IT'S ANY KIND OF BOMB, LEE, CAN YOU HEAR CLEARLY?"

"Yep."

"You have to stop your silly questions, Lee." Tenten said.

"Roger!"

They returned to examine that U.O more carefully, of course except one, that's Neji.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten stepped forward her teammate who was lying on branch of tree.

"I'm not interested in it. And it's waste of time." He coldly stated.

"I see but-"

"I think we must tell Tsunade-sama about it." Neji interrupted her words.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Gai-sensei about this." She said and run to his sensei's spot.

…

"Sensei, Neji told that we have to tell Hokage-sama about it."

"Uhm, that's a good idea." Gai said. "Tenten, you go to Tsunade-sama and tell her about it."

"Okay, Gai-sensei."

15 mins later

"What did you say? An unidentified object is in the woods now?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Yep. Team Gai still not define it, so we called it U.O."

"U.F.O"

"No, U.O, not F-flying."

"U.O" Tsunade-sama smiled merrily and mumbled. "It seems to be interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied. "We have to go there as soon as possible."

"SHIZUNE." She called her assistant. "You must go there with me."

"Okay, Tsunade-sama." She replied.

"Tsunade-sama, truly, Team Gai doubt that …" Tenten hummed. "That U.O can be bomb."

"WHAAATT?" Tsunade-sama and Shizune shouted. "A BOMB?"

"Yeah." Tenten sweat-dropped.

"A bomb." She asked again.

"Yep."

"A bomb."

"…"

30 secs passed silently

"How is she?" Tenten asked Shizune anxiously.

"She's probably fine I think." Shizune sweat-dropped again.

15 secs passed silently

"A BOMB?"

"Yep, Tsunade-sama." Tenten answered and sweat-dropped.

"…"

"…"

"WWOOOOWW!" Tsunade-sama yelled gladly. "IT'S SO SO INTERESTING, HEH SHIZUNE?"

"Yep." She nodded and … sweat-dropped again.

"LET'S GO THERE ASAP."

"Does she like bomb?" Tenten whispered in Shizune's ear.

"I don't know but I think she likes it." Shizune whispered in Tenten's ear.

…

7 mins later

Tsunade-sama, Shizune and Tenten came to Team Gai's spot.

"Konnichiwa, Tsunade-sama!"

"The same to you, not words 'Tsunade-sama'."

Gai-sensei sweat-dropped.

"Where's the U.O?" She asked and leaned against 'the big rock' according to her thought.

"I-It … it is thing you leaned against." Gai said anxiously.

"WA—WHAT?"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"It looks so odd and …"

"And what?"

"I think I don't like it." She frowned.

"So … she used to like it." Neji stated.

"I think so." Lee, Tenten and Shizune replied in chorus.

"Team Gai, what do you intend to do?" Tsunade-sama changed topic.

People except Neji, bewilderedly looked at her. Perhaps … because she changed another topic so quickly.

"We'll open it." Lee replied.

"NO. IT'LL EXPLODE." Tsunade-sama frowned.

"I told him so many times, and he's really … a stupid." Tenten said.

"Or … we call ANBU-squad to come here." Shizune stated.

"Perhaps they'll be helpful." Tsunade-sama said. "Okay, Shizune, go and call them to go here."

"Roger, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and disappeared.

"I don't think so, they just make everything to become more complicated." Neji coldly stated.

T.B.C

A/N: The chars are so OOC, gomen minna-san but this is a humor fic so I have to change a bit, er …much, heh?  
What do you think about U.O? And what will ANBU-squad do? Plz review. It'll be funny but that's secret, I'll tell later.  
Thanx for reading.


	3. UFO

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto  
Summery: Team Gai found out a bizarre object buried in the woods where they train. What's that? Nobody knows (maybe … except one but that's secret). Could it be U.F.O? Or treasure? Nobody knows (of course just except one). Tsunade-sama, ANBU and team others came to examine. What will they do? And exactly what is that U.O?  
Warning: OOC-ness.

**Unidentified Object No Flying**  
_Corle_

"_Or … we call ANBU-squad to come here." Shizune stated._

"_Perhaps they'll be helpful." Tsunade-sama said. "Okay, Shizune, go and call them to go here."_

"_Roger, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and disappeared._

"_I don't think so, they just make everything to become more complicated." Neji coldly stated._

**Chapter 3: U.F.O**

One hour later

"ANBU-squad came, Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU-squad said.

People were silent.

"ANBU-squad came, Hokage-sama." He repeated.

People were still silent and looked at them with weird glints.

ANBU-squad sweat-dropped.

"ANBU-squad came, Hokage-sama." He patiently repeated.

_Nothing happened …_

"ANBU-SQUAD, COURAGEOUS, BRAVE, SPIRITED, STEADFAST, LOYAL, FAITHFUL, HEROIC, UNDAUNTED, MARTIAL, ENTHUSIASTIC, ACTIVE _cough_ MEN OVERCAME MANY DIFFICULTIES, DANGERS, OBSTACLES AND ARDUOUSNESS TO COME HERE, HOKAGE-SAMA, WHAT IS THE MISSION?" He yelled.

People were still silent and gradually froze.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Tsunade shouted at them angrily. "SPIRITED, LOYAL … ACTIVE AND HEROIC …HUH?"

"Hokage-sama, it must be courageous, brave, spirited, steadfast, loyal, faithful, heroic, undaunted, martial, enthusiastic, active men."

"MORE THAN ENOUGH, BAKA ANBU-SQUAD. YOU TOOK ONE HOUR TO COME HERE." She shouted. "WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU CALL YOU?"

"We overcame many difficulties, dangers, obstacles and arduousness to come here."

Tsunade threw a death-glint to them. "TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"…"

"SHIZUNE, WHAT DID THEY DO?"

Shizune startled and hummed.

"Actually, t-they were having lunch at the restaurant, so I h-have to wait for them…"

"HAVE LUNCH?" Tsunade and Tenten shouted in chorus.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Tsunade asked 'the beautiful flower of Team Gai'.

"Gomen, just …" Tenten hummed. "Nothing."

Lee and Neji sweat-dropped.

"Okay." She said and turned to ANBU-squad. "Your mission is-"

_stomach sounds_

Two mins passed silently

"What's up?" Gai-sensei asked anxiously.

"It's me."Tenten smiled. "I am hungry."

People sweat-dropped.

"Shall we go for lunch? Neh?" Tenten asked happily.

"We shall later, Tenten." Gai-sensei said and comforted her.

Tenten was sulky.

Gai, Lee and Neji sweat-dropped again.

"OKAY. COME BACK, MINNA-SAN." Tsunade stated. "ANBU-squad, your mission is examine and define that object."

"ROGER, HOKAGE-SAMA!" The ANBU-squad replied in chorus.

30 mins later

"Have you finished yet?"

"Not yet, Hokage-sama." They said in chorus and continued to examine that U.O.

25 mins later

"I'm so boring." Tenten yawned.

"Play cards?" Lee suggested.

"No, I don't like."

"Play Truth or Dare?"

"It isn't interesting." Tenten answered.

"Why?"

"Neji just play 'Truth or Truth' and you just play 'Dare or Dare'."

"I played like so, ne?" Neji asked.

"YES." She replied displeasingly.

Because they didn't think any game up to play, they stood still until …

"We completed the mission, Hokage-sama." One of ANU-squad stated joyfully.

"Yeah, we go for lunch now?" Tenten said happily but …

"Tenten, wait for their report." Gai-sensei said.

She was sulky again.

"Here's our repot." He gave the report 'which is soaked in their sweat, tears and blood as they said' to Tsunade solemnly.

"EW" Tsunade mumbled. "It is so horrible."

"But we, ANBU-squad, courageous, brave, spirited, steadfast, loyal, faithful, heroic, undaunted, martial, enthusiastic, active men overcame many difficulties, dangers, obstacles and arduousness to complete it." He said and whimpered or … whimpered and said according to Shizune and Team Gai, except Tenten. She's still sulky with them.

Tsunade sweat-dropped again again. "Let me see…" She said and saw the report.

2 mins passed silently

People looked at her worriedly.

5 mins passed quietly

People looked at her worriedly and then sweat-dropped.

7 mins passed peacefully

People looked at her worriedly, sweat-dropped more.

9 mins passed stilly

People looked at her worriedly, sweat-dropped more and frightened.

10 mins pas-

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Tsunade yelled horribly.

"It's the report of our mission."

"Yes, I knew but I didn't understand anything in it." She frowned.

"Well, we examined it carefully and defined that …" He suddenly halted.

"What's it?" People said in chorus.

"Defined it that …" He said and halted again.

People threw if-you-don't-talk-we-will-kick-your-ass glint to him.

He sweat-dropped.

"I just wanna-"

"SAY!"

"We examined it carefully and defined it that…" He repeated patiently. "It is an U.F.O"

"U.F.O?" People shouted. "REALLY?"

"It can be U.F.O" He said.

People sighed and threw a Baka-stupid-idiot-man glint to him.

"So it can not be U.F.O"

"Yep."

Tsunade became angry, murderous air pervaded around her body. The ground split, shook violently; the trees oscillated frightfully and …

People still composed, maybe a bit anxious but not much. Actually, the ground didn't split, not shake violently; the trees didn't oscillate frightfully either, but one of the ANBU-squad - courageous, brave, spirited, steadfast, loyal, faithful, heroic, undaunted, martial, enthusiastic, active men, was feeling those. Only one.

Why? People knew and he did too but people didn't care for him, they just cared for their life. That's evident truth. But they're good men so they promised him that they'll inter him thoroughly.

"I'll grow many roses around his tomb. It'll be wonderful." Tenten stated gladly.

"Why do you grow roses?" Lee asked her.

"Because I like them."

"If you like, I'll grow them around your tomb too." Neji teased her.

"I'll kill you first." She said and threw a death-glint to him.

"I think we should cremate him, and kept his ashes by our sides." Shizune suggested.

"I think so." Gai added. "I'm sure that he'll be happy."

"I'm not happy when you say about that." One whom people were talking about said sadly.

"Why?" People said in chorus.

"I don't wanna die, I just wanna live." He groaned mournful.

Tsunade became angrier and threw an I-will-crush-out-and-grind-you-with-baka-ANBU-squad glint to him and the ANBU-squad.

"So …" Gai-sensei stated sadly and sighed. "We'll pay more money for a collective-funeral."

Team Gai and Shizune sighed.

"Poor them." Lee said sadly.

"Poor baka-ANBU-squad." Neji added.

"I feel so mournful."

"Gai-sensei, I feel so." Lee said.

"I just feel hungry … _stomach sounds_" Tenten deplored.

Gai-sensei, Neji and Lee sweat-dropped.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Tenten deplored again. "I'm just hungry, I'm not U.F.O"

"We knew." They replied in chorus.

"Ah!" Tenten said. "He fainted."

"WHO?"

"Man whom I intend to grow many roses around his tomb."

"SHIZUNE, TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW." Tsunade shouted out.

"Roger."

Shizune grudgingly complied; therefore, she is going to take the member of 'Baka ANU-squad' to the hospital or … go to the hell, nobody knows but Team Gai care for that.

"If he lived, we wouldn't pay for his funeral, ne?" Tenten asked.

"Yep." Lee replied.

"Pray for him …"

"Don't forget, we still have others." Neji said.

Team Gai sighed again.

"I think we aren't good men."

"Tenten, why?" Lee asked her.

"Because we should be."

"But why?" Lee asked her again.

Tenten frowned and threw an if-you-asked-me-again-I-will-eat-you-because-I-am-so-hungry glint to him.

Lee had an I-promise-that-I-will-not-ask-you-anymore-so-do-not-eat-me smile.

Neji looked askance at them and with an I-start-feeling-hungry-so-if-probable-I-wanna-eat-with-you-Tenten-I-promise-be-polite look.

Gai-sensei sweat-dropped.

"_The Youth is so complicated and enigmatic."_ He thought.

_Return to that U.O_

"Why did you think that was an U.F.O?" Tsunade asked one of the ANBU-squad.

"Because it looks odd, extraordinary and … the cinema recently presented many science fiction films so-"

"SO WHAT?"

"It probably looks alike U.F.Os in those films."

"Really?"

"Yep, Hokage-sama."

"…"

"…"

Five mins passed silently

"BUT IT'S JUST FILM, THIS UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT IS REALITY, THEY AREN'T SAME."

"Not same?"

"Yes."

"This U.O can be a bomb." Tsunade said.

"BOMB?"

"Yes." Tsunade replied.

"Perhaps the ANBU-squad watched many science fiction films but Hokage-sama …" He smiled. "You watched many action films, neh?"

"NO, I DIDN'T …" She yelled at him.

"She doesn't like action film, but-" Tenten smiled craftily. "I knew she likes horror films."

"What? Does she like horror film?" Lee asked.

"Both horror games." Gai-sensei added. "I used to see she played 'Silent Hill' game joyfully."

"That can't be …"

"But that's truth, Lee."

"That can't be …" Lee repeated.

"You are afraid that she will spoil Hokage's idol, aren't you? You're really a good man."

"Nope, I'm not afraid that." Lee answered. "But the romantic films are better than the horror films, and I like Final Fantasy better than Silent or … something."

"I do like neither romantic films nor horror films." Tenten stated.

"What do you like?" Lee asked his teammate.

"I like eating."

Gai-sensei and Lee sweat-dropped.

_Return to that U.O again_

"If that was really an U.F.O or if that was really a bomb, what would you do?"

The ANBU-squad were still silent.

"Where are the courageous, brave, spirited, steadfast, loyal, faithful, heroic, undaunted, martial, enthusiastic, active men?"

"Here we are." ANBU-squad replied in chorus and silent again.

"WHAT WOULD WE DO IF IT WAS AN U.F.O?"

One of the ANBU-squad rose hand.

"You can speak."

"If it was an U.F.O, we must have a party to welcome them."

"Them? Who are they?"

"Owners of that U.F.O."

"It means-"

"Odd creatures outside the world."

"…"

"…"

Five mins passed silently

"Why are they silent?" Tenten looked at them and sweat-dropped.

T.B.C

A/N: I don't know it is really funny or not. But I promise that I would make it funnier and update soon if got more reviews from you.  
Do you know why they are silent? Tell Tenten about that, she's very OOC so what would she do if she met owners of that U.O?

Thanx for reading.


	4. UFO Cont

Disclaimer: Of course I dun own Naruto  
Summery: Team Gai found out a bizarre object buried in the woods where they train. What's that? Nobody knows (maybe … except one but that's secret). Could it be U.F.O? Or treasure? Nobody knows (of course just except one). Tsunade-sama, ANBU and team others came to examine. What will they do? And exactly what is that U.O?  
Warning: OOC-ness.

**Unidentified Object No Flying**  
_Corle_

_"If it was an U.F.O, we must have a party to welcome them."_

"_Them? Who are they?"_

"_Owners of that U.F.O."_

"_It means-"_

"_Odd creatures outside the world."_

"…"

"…"

_Five mins passed silently_

"_Why are they silent?" Tenten looked at them and sweat-dropped._

Chapter 4:

"A party?" Tsunade asked with a surprised tone.

"Yep."

"So how do we need to decorate in that party?"

"Pink balloons, pink flowers, pink carpet, and … a pink house."

"Why's those pink?"

"Because I like pink, I think pink things will fascinate them."

"Why do we need things can fascinate them?"

"You wanna investigate them, don't you?" He replied and saw that Tsunade-sama was so angry, maybe with him, so he started sweat-dropped, and felt anxious.

People started to be silently, including Tenten. Not that they fear, the reason for the silence, they were doing their own business.

The ANBU-squad except piteous man was having tea and playing cards after borrowing cards from Neji, they seemed to be very happy.  
Gai-sensei was sleeping and dreaming on … Anko-chan. He's happy too.

Neji was playing SWAT 4 game, but he seemed to be fretful. Lee was watching him, that's reason.

And Tenten, she was drawing a chicken shape, a pig shape, a hamburger shape, cheese-cake shape, etc … on the ground. In general, they're both food shape.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tsunade shouted loudly and threw a death-glint to them.

"We j-just h-having tea and p-playing cards." The ANBU-squad explained.

"I was choosing engagement ring with Anko-chan." Gai-sensei said with a sad tone. "But that's just a dream."

"I was playing SWAT 4, and I think it's better than your favorite game." Neji coolly replied.

"I j-just watch him, SWAT 4 seems to be good." Lee said.

"And me, I was drawing food shape because I'm very hungry but I spoiled them when you shouted." Tenten answered with sad look.

"Okay, minna-san, we must solve that U.O, so I need your opinion." Tsunade kept calm herself and smiled at them but she didn't get any-smile back from people.

People sat down and started the discussion.

5 mins passed silently.

A hand rose.

"I think we need to bury it back underground and pretend to know nothing about it." One of the ANBU-squad said.

"No." Tsunade frowned. "If someone in Konoha dips it up, he will let me know, I'll solve this problem again."

"We need to smash it up." Lee said and felt a glower from Tenten.

"I said that's impossible if it's a bomb."

2 mins passed silently.

"Or we wait until they go out." Gai suggested.

"A bad idea. If it's a bomb, we'll stand here until it explodes, huh?" Tsunade frowned again.

"I think we should present it to Hidden Sand Village, Kazekage'll solve it instead of you." Neji coolly said.

"N-E-J-I" People frowned and looked askance at him. "He will crush us to dust."

"We can sign sender's name is Orochimaru. That's my idea. If people don't like, don't do."

People sweat-dropped.

"Who else?" Tsunade continued to ask.

A hand rose.

"This is just my question. Can I ask you?"

"Of course, Tenten."

"What are creatures outside the world look like?"

"They have two horns, big body and be ready to boil you when they see you, Tenten."

"Don't joke anymore, Neji. I think they have green slimy body, big eyes and-" Tsunade said.

"I don't mean to want ask about their form."

"So what do you wanna ask about?" Tsunade asked her.

"What taste are they?"

"W—WHAT?" People except Neji shouted in chorus.

"She wants to eat them." Neji added and get a death-glint from her.

"Uhm, Tenten, I know you're so hungry, so I think you should sit over there until we finish discussing, okay?"

"But why?" Tenten asked.

"To protect our life." Neji added and smirked.

"But why do you wanna protect?"

"She's afraid that you'll eat them."

"Them. Is that creatures outside the world?"

"No. They're ANBU-squad, Gai-sensei, Lee, me and her."

"Not me. Why?" Tenten asked again.

"Because you're the reason."

"Why's the reason me, Neji?"

"Be-"

"STOP STOP, YOU TWO." Tsunade shouted. "Tenten, you must sit over there, RIGHT NOW."

"B-but I'm afraid of alone." Tenten said with sad tone and started to whimper.

"Okie, Neji, you go there too."

"W—WHAT? And why me? I also need to be protected."

"Don't say anymore. You two go there and sit down."

Tenten grinned and threw a do-you-want-me-to-eat-you-? glint to him. Neji threw an I-think-no glint back to her.

Finally, they were executed.

"Do you wanna play-"

"You started again. I don't wanna play anything, I just wanna eat." Tenten sighed. "I can eat anything, including you."

Neji sweat-dropped and evaded her.

30 secs passed.

"NEJI, GO DOWN." Tenten said with a gruff voice. "You know that I can't climb the tree with an empty stomach. GO DOWN."

"I don't wanna be eaten so I won't go down, Tenten." Neji smirked and sleeping.

_Return to that U.O_

"What would we do if it was a bomb?" Tsunade questioned.

A hand rose.

"We must find who placed that bomb in here?" One of ANBU-squad said.

"Okay. So what do you think of owners of that U.O? Whose? Give me your opinion." Tsunade asked. "Start from Lee."

"I don't think it is a bomb. It's actually a present from creatures outside the world send to us. We need to smash it up."

People sweat-dropped.

"Okay. Who else? Gai."

"I think it's a prank of Kakashi. For this reason, he placed it in here where Team Gai often train. We must ask him about this U.O"

"I don't think so, Gai. I know Kakashi isn't playful man. Next."

"I think the owner is Orochimaru. He hates Hidden Leaf Village, so-" One of the ANBU-squad said.

"We agree too. He's the most suspect man." Others in ANBU-squad said in chorus.

"What will we do?"

"Give it back to him."

"We can, ne?" Tsunade said with worried tone.

"…"

People were silent again.

"CALL ALL TEAMS TO COME HERE, RIGHT NOW." Tsunade commanded.

"Roger, Hokage-sama." The ANBU-squad joyfully replied and disappeared.

"They seem to be very happy." Gai-sensei said.

"I think so, Gai–sensei."

The ANBU-squad were calling together all teams in Konoha according Hokage-sama's order. At that time, Tsunade-sama and Team Gai except Neji and Tenten were waiting for them. Tsunade seemed to be very angry, so Team Gai sat down a place far from her around 20 metes.

After that, they realized that's Tenten's spot. They started to sweat.

"Where is she?" Lee whisper in Gai's ear with worried voice.

Gai-sensei looked around and saw that 'the beautiful flower of Team Gai' was sleeping near the tree. He showed to Lee to be vigilant.

"But I wonder where Neji is" Gai said and sweat-dropped.

"I-it d-doesn't make s-sense if …" Lee hummed and shook with fear. "N-Neji w-w-was e-eaten b-by her."

"It-"

"I haven't won Neji yet, he can't die easily. I don't want." Lee whimpered.

Gai comforted him and looked at Tenten with sad look.

"Hey hey!"

"What? What did you say, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"No. I didn't say anything." Gai answered.

"Hey!"

"I heard. Who said?"

"I don't know. Tsunade sat over there, Tenten was sleeping, so-" Lee said and grinned.

"It can just be Neji." Gai-sensei added and grinned.

"So …"

"…"

"…"

"AHHHH-" They shouted and embraced each other tightly. "GHOSTTTTTTT!"

Neji landed on the ground lightly from the tree and looked at his sensei and his teammate were shaking.

"GHOSTTTT!" They shouted loudly and embraced each other more tightly.

Neji sweat-dropped and then run away suddenly.

"H-he went away. We're safe, Lee."

Gai-sensei and Lee sighed of relief and smiled gladly.

"Gai-sensei, Lee, why do you look glad?" Tenten asked. "Where's Neji?"

Gai-sensei and Lee froze.

"Hey! Why did you freeze?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't like frozen foods. So I will find Neji." Tenten whispered and went away.

The ice melted immediately after she'd left. They were still in fearful mood when they heard words she said.

"Neji wasn't dead, was he?" Lee asked.

"Yes. But he will." Gai-sensei answered and sweat-dropped.


End file.
